


Momentarily Misplaced?

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Slightly crack fic from Erik's POV. Set probably sometime after Age of Apocalypse.  Erik is back.  The school is running.  Some swearing happens.





	Momentarily Misplaced?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 days March 23 prompt: I know every step I took to get here, and I’m still lost. (Skin Game).

 

 

 

 

"Not now Erik. The students should be returning from their Wilderness training exercise any moment now.”

 

“Relax. We have lots of time." I cant help flashing him a broad toothy grin.

 

Charles gives me what I’m starting to recognize as a Look.  A piercing death stare of disapproval that rivals mine and warrants the mental capitalization. 

 

“You did something didn’t you.”  Impossibly enough, my grin becomes even broader.  

 

“I don't even have to touch your mind, its all over your face. Dear God what have you done now?” 

 

...

 

Scott looks at the very familiar tree with the very familiar mark that he definitely recalls making about half an hour ago. Then he looks down at his compass in disbelief. 

 

“Somehow, I don’t think this thing is working.”

 

A chorus of groans breaks out behind him. 

 

...

 

“They’re smart, talented kids. They’ll work something out.”

 

Charles doesn’t say anything. But somehow the atmosphere in the room starts to get heavy and threatening. 

 

“Don't look at me like that Charles.”

 

The air of menace increases and the tension ratchets up a notch. 

 

“Fine. We’ll give them another two hours and if they’re not back, you can go locate them with Cerebro and I will personally bring them all back even if I have to carry and or piggyback them one by one.  Happy?”

 

...

 

A tense one and a half hours pass before a weary, dirty and ragged bunch of teens stumble back into the compound. 

 

_I told you they’d make it_. It sounds nonchalant but I try to slip a hint of contrition in my projection.  

 

Humph.

 

Charles fixes me with a cold look. Even though he’s sitting down, looking up at me, the look makes me squirm. Inside of course. But still. 

 

“Ok. Fine. I fucked up. My bad.”

 

_Forgive me?_

 

_You are still not getting any tonight._

 

"Aww Charles?"


End file.
